Row crop cultivators mounted on three-point hitches of tractors are used to cultivate a plurality of rows of crops, as beets, beans, corn and the like. An example of a row crop cultivator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,648. The cultivator has a plurality of earthworking tools mounted on a transverse tool bar. A row guide assembly comprising a wheel and furrowing tool is used to maintain the earthworking tools in proper relationship relative to the rows of crops.
Conservation farming systems utilizing ridge planning for row crops have been developed to optimize management of crop residues, minimize soil losses and erosion and lower farming costs. A prime mover, as a tractor or transporter, having all-terrain tires has a tool bar for carrying different types of equipment including earthworking equipment. The tires of the transporter follow the pre-established traffic patterns between the ridges of the row crops.
The basin method of planting row crops to control soil erosion and conserve soil moisture has been advocated for many years. The basin method and a basin lister is described by Shedd in the Agricultural Engineering Journal, Volume 16, No. 4, pages 133-136.